


Lucian's Shakespeare

by kaiman_whos_name_is_forbidden



Category: Humor Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiman_whos_name_is_forbidden/pseuds/kaiman_whos_name_is_forbidden
Summary: Lucian is playing in school performance that doesn't reach his expectations. Will he let it be?
Kudos: 5





	Lucian's Shakespeare

Right after classes Lucian runs excited to check school message board. Soon other kids gather round. The list he was waiting for is already there. He squeezes backpack’s shoulder straps and his eyes widen with each second he reads it.

\- Yes, yes, yes! - he slides away with hands raised in victory. He’s got the main role in _Macbeth_.

\- Looks like you made it. - says Will, his only friend.

\- Oh, my faithful Banquo! Thou hast no clue how the heart of mine rejoices.

\- This is not the best example of friendship. And I’ll be playing Fleance. Anyway, onward now! For the screenplay!

Together they go to Ms. Bastrop who’s the director of the play. She’s busy as always and doesn’t notice boys until they slam their hands at her desk.

\- Good afternoon, Ms. Bastrop!

They spook her so much she trembles and her big round glasses tilt and almost fall from her nose, but she quickly catches them.

\- Oh! Hello boys. I’m guessing you’ve seen the cast, right? Congratulations. I have your roles right on top, here you go. - she hands them the script with radiant smile. - Hope you have fun playing, I know you will perform wonderfully.

Lucian’s excitement subsides when he receives the text.

\- Thank you! See you at the rehearsal! - says Will on their way out.

Lucian looks suspiciously at Ms. Bastrop as they leave, but she’s already too busy with her work to notice it.

\- Why is it so short? - Lucian wonders.

\- It is? Oh, right! I heard Ms. Bastrop saying earlier that she had to cut it or it would last two hours. She said we won’t stand that long. Shame.

\- Wiiiillll! - high female voice calls.

\- Oh no. I have to go now, my mom’s here to take me for shopping or something equally boring. Bye!

\- Be strong!

Lucian looks at the script disappointed. _Well, no point to get mad until I read it._ Left alone, Lucian has nothing else to do but go home. His new school is much closer, and he’s old enough to walk by himself now. On the way he keeps thinking about the play. _It_ _’s Shakespeare, no matter how badly changed, I will scale the heights of my acting skills!_ At the door he meets Mrs. Pence watering her plants.

\- Hello, Lucian! How was your day? - she smiles.

\- Good afternoon Mrs. Pence, but please call me Macbeth from now on. I must prepare for my role as good as possible. - says proudly.

\- Oh, congratulations! I see you take it very seriously. I that case, your wish is my command, my lord. - she bows, but only a little, as her old bones doesn’t let her for more. - Your noble sister left the key to your castle with me, here it is. - takes it from waist bag and hands over to him. Charlie doesn’t give it to Lucian so he doesn’t loose it, and Mrs. Pence is always home since Charlie does grocery shopping for her, so it’s safer that way.

\- Thank you, gatekeeper.

He turns the key in the lock, pushes the door and gracefully steps inside and into the living room. Dramatically falls on couch and rises the screenplay to his eyes. And so he reads it, fast but not hasty, which takes half an hour. Now that he knows all of its content, calmly, with dead smile on his face, he thinks. _This is crap._ But Lucian still tries to make as much of it as possible, reads it aloud, adds a little acting and changes position depending on who’s text he’s reading. Mrs. Pence can’t hear him and wonders why people giggle passing her by. It takes forty minutes this way. Now he’s ready to sink into despair, but he hears key turning in the lock and Charlie enters.

\- Hey, Luce! You there?

He runs to take out his anguish on her.

\- Charlie, Charlie! - he falls at her feet. - I… can’t… take it anymore. - his voice is faint, as if it’s his last words. - This… script is awful!

Charlie rises her head with absolutely bland face. Not that she was expecting something urgent from Lucian, but she’s holding two heavy shopping bags she’d like to finally put away. She drops one of them on Lucian.

\- Take it to the kitchen, you little cry wolf.

Lucian takes the bag off of him and wobbles with it to the kitchen like a penguin.

\- Now, why were you moaning so much?

\- Well, I’ll be playing Macbeth in school performance, but the screenplay is soooo baaaaad.

\- Wait, you got the main role?! That’s fantastic! - she bows. - Accept my con…

\- Don’t congratulate me! Every time I hear this, the screenplay turns out worse and worse.

\- It cannot be! - Charlie lays hands on her heart. - Now, tell me what’s so wrong.

\- It all starts with a witch casting a spell on Lady Macbeth. Right after that Macbeth and Banquo come to her and she gives them the prophecy: Macbeth and Banquo’s descendants will be kings. Later Macbeth receives a title of thane of Cawdor and goes to his castle where king Duncan will be staying. At night, under the spell, Lady Macbeth kills the king, his sons run away and Macbeth takes his place. Thinking it was Banquo’s doing, and afraid he might kill again, Macbeth banishes him and his son. Seeing the prophecy fulfilled Macbeth visits witch again and she says he will rule until Birnam wood comes to him. Years later Lady Macbeth tries to kill her husband but he stops her and breaks the spell. He finds out it was witch’s fault and puts her in prison. Then Birnam comes, Macbeth is betrayed, surrenders to the army and Fleance becomes king.

\- Isn’t it how it went? - she teases him.

\- No it’s not! This is outrageous! This is a crime against art!!! - he shouts.

\- They changed it because it’s too brutal and you are too young to understand it.

\- I do understand it!

\- I mean other kids your age. I still wonder why the librarian let you have it. Think about it as a practice. You will get experience and become better actor. And one day you will be so good you will make great performance from even the worst screenplay.

\- You said the same about this embarrassing performance years ago when I was dressed for broccoli.

\- And you were outstanding. There’s nothing we can do about the play, so try to enjoy it as it is. Now wash your hands and help me with lunch, your highness.

\- Nothing we can do, huh? We’ll see about that. - whispers ominously while walking away and rubbing his hands.

When he comes back, Charlie asks.

\- When will you play it?

\- Next tuesday, at 5pm. - Lucian washes vegetables and Charlie chops it.

\- Hmm… I can come. Aaand… who do you want me to bring? James? - smirk. She loves teasing Lucian with him, it’s like hitting an out of tune key.

\- I doubt Pervert could understand even so simplified Shakespeare. - he sets the table.

\- You could finally stop calling him that.

\- He could finally stop sneaking around my school.

\- What?!

\- Hahahaha!

\- YOU… - her voice is boiling with rage, she’s smiling and raising her hands.

Oh no, a tickling attack!

\- No! Stop it! Hahah! Hey! Hah! Water… is boiling!

\- Lucky you. - Charlie walks away victoriously. - If not James, who else then?

Lucian shrugs.

\- Amy.

\- Oh, is that so? - she can’t hold off smiling.

\- What? She likes Shakespeare.

\- And you want to traumatize her with this play?

\- She’s going to be my mental support.

\- Is that the only reason? - she turns towards him and leans on a cupboard.

\- One more word and I’ll start suspecting you are insinuating something. - he squints at her.

\- I’m not suggesting anything. - says with suggestive tone and raised hands while turning back. - I don’t think James will let me take her alone, though.

\- He didn’t get over it yet?

\- He did. I think he’s just responsible older brother. Think: would I let you go out with him?

\- No. - they say simultaneously and laugh.

\- Bring whoever you want, there’s no limit.

\- I’ll ask the gang.

After lunch Lucian watches cartoons and does his homework. Charlie writes a message in group chat.

Charlie: Hello hello, today I have an honor to invite you to iconic William Shakespeare’s _Macbeth_ _…_ starring Lucian as Macbeth! This unforgettable one-time event will take place at Hewens Primary School, next tuesday at 5pm.

Read it like an excited host!

That’s why I hate text messages.

Lisa: Ohh, I can’t come, I have an audition that day.

Charlie, we have emotes for such things.

Charlie: They don’t reflect emotions good enough for me.

Louis: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! His first big role! Can’t wait to see it. *stars and rainbow*

Kids grow up so fast these days…

Lisa: See? Louis knows how to use emotes.

James: You’re getting oddly excited about it.

Louis: Why wouldn’t I? He’s like a brother I never had.

James: I thought I am your brother.

Louis: Yeah, but he’s cooler.

James: …

Louis: Are you coming?

James: Uh, Shakespeare? I don’t like theaters.

Louis: A drama queen like you?

James: …

I’m leaving.

Charlie: Can I take Amy with me then? Lucian wants her to come.

James: What?! Why? What is he up to?

Charlie: Nothing, honestly. He told me.

James: We’ll come.

Hours later.

Fitz: Isaac says we can’t. Work or something. *big sad eyes*

Charlie: We’ll visit you in the cafe after show and tell you everything.

Fitz: On the house (if I get enough tips).

Next day Lucian pours out his heart at Will. He’s not that concerned, except the thing that only Duncan dies. “Very little casualties for Shakespeare’s standards” he says. Seeing his friend so uncaring about whole thing wounds Lucian. Charlie let him down the day before, he won’t meet Amy until next week. Will was the last one he could turn to, and now he lost all support. Nonetheless, for the next week Lucian keeps practicing diligently at school, and when there’s no rehearsal, at home with Charlie where his complaining drives her mad. To keep her sanity, she makes a deal with Lucian: for every complaint he will get more veggies for lunch. That works a little to well, because Lucian closes his room so his sister can’t overhear.

The big day finally comes. Lucian stays after classes for the last rehearsal. Because some students live too far to go home for lunch and get back, Ms. Bastrop orders pizza for everyone. After a break they put on costumes. First guests take their places. Charlie, James with Amy and Louis arrive at the end and stand at the side of the room. All the time someone peeks from behind the curtain.

\- I’ll go check on Lucian. - says Charlie and goes to the backstage.

\- Hello, your majesty. - she bows. - Huh, you don’t look like a king.

\- Because I’m not, my wife has to kill the old one first.

-Riiiight… Are you still mad at this… questionable adaptation? Don’t be so serious about it, think of it as not Shakespeare’s play. Have some fun! - she tries to cheer him up. - Aaaand Amy’s here.

Lucian takes deep breath.

\- Okay. - He turns in charge position and points foam sword at the ceiling. - Now rock and roll and lets start the show!

The show begins, a curtain rises. The action goes as planned, scene by scene, act by act. Until…

\- It was your doing, Banquo! - says Macbeth. - You killed our beloved king!

\- No I didn’t , your majesty! My son can confirm I stayed all night at my chambers.

\- Tis true, your highness.

\- You simply don’t think I will believe such lies, do you? It’s obvious you defend your father. That makes you guilty too, young Fleance. Hereby I santence you both… to death! - Macbeth takes his sword and stabs Banquo in his heart. Everybody’s shocked, but the most those gathered closest.

\- Run, Fleance, save yourself! - these are the last words of a dying man.

\- That’s not how he told me it goes. - Charlie sounds confused.

\- A plot twist! - Louis thrives and his lips rises in smile.

Guards drag out Banquo’s body, sirs and ladies leave, only Macbeth stays.

\- Now that my treacherous friend is dead, it’s time to visit the witch to learn what bright future awaits me. On horse! - servant brings the mount, and Macbeth goes to the forest. From nowhere, the hideous woman appears, with kettle so enormous it could hold an adult man.

\- Greetings, your highness. - she spreads hands and bow with sickening smile.

\- Welcome. I don’t want to stay in this disgusting place longer than needed. Just tell me if there’s any threat to my rules and I’ll be off.

Mrs. Bastrop waves from the side at Charlie.

\- You don’t need to worry, my king, your rules will fall when Birnam wood knocks at your castle’s gates.

\- You speak in riddles as always, witch. Know you it tires and angers me. But anyway, it is impossible, which means I will rule until the end of time. What a wonderful news! I leave you to your doings, let us never meet again.

Charlie calls Lucian from backstage. Her face doesn’t show anger, but her stance betrays discontent. Eventually he yields and noblemen take the stage. Ms. Bastrop reprimands him.

\- Lucian, what are you doing?! Why did you do that?

\- Because it’s blasphemy! - he keeps kingly tone. - How could someone make something so horrible out of something so glorious.

\- I just… Charlie, talk to him please. I have to attend other kids. - Ms. Bastrop walks away.

Charlie looks at her for a second, then at Lucian. He keeps his head low, ashamed, not looking at his sister. What will she do? This moment lasts long for both of them.

Charlie shakes her head and crouches before him. She sounds compassionate.

\- I know how much it means to you and I wish you could play it your way, but it wont get you anywhere. Your teacher will punish you if you keep it that way and ask other kids to reduce consequences of your ideas. Actors create the best version of a character they can, but the director decides their fate. You are a rising star, my shining star, but you wont reach the top, if you do such things.

Lucian stays silent, resigned, still not looking at Charlie when she’s leaving.

\- What was it? - asks James.

\- An intervention concerning king’s improvisation.

\- Will there be more? - Louis is overjoyed.

\- I hope not.

Two noblemen still talk behind king’s back. Over the years, hatred for Macbeth’s tyranny grows. People leave his kingdom, noblemen plot against him. But the killing blow is about to come from the most unexpected direction. One day Macbeth walks alongside battlements, admiring his kingdom. The wind is strong that day and it’s howling deafening, no wonder he doesn’t hear his wife sneaking behind, nor the sound of a dagger drawing from scabbard. But she makes a mistake, wind tears out weapon from woman’s hand and its clang on stonewall draws king’s attention. She jumps for it but the man is quicker. He pushes her to the wall and puts knife to her throat. In this moment, mist in Lady Macbeth’s eyes dissolve. She acts as just awaken, terrified, not knowing what is happening. She starts crying, drops to her knees when king steps back. Then she remembers, not when or where, but she remembers meeting old ugly woman, who put glittering dust in her eyes and then… nothing. She tells everything.

\- I’m going for that witch. - king decides. - Until then, lock yourself in your chambers. Let no one in.

He talks to himself on the way for horse.

\- Liars and traitors, everywhere around me. Even the one who promised me eternal kingdom.

Macbeth circles around in the woods for hours before he finds witch’s cottage. He kicks the door in.

\- You traitorous scum! You made my wife attack me! Speak, before I end your miserable life!

\- Mercy, my king! - she cowers. - I just wanted to prove truth to my words! She wouldn’t hurt you! See? You are all well.

\- Lies! I saw it in her eyes. If she didn’t accidentally drop the dagger I would be dead. If you’ve done it to anyone else, I might have been merciful. But it was my wife, and so, the punishment can only be… death.

He’s coming to her, rising his sword to strike, but then witch’s words stops him.

-If you kill me, the prophecy will be broken. You will loose your kingdom.

He grits his teeth in rage.

\- You saved your life but you will spend the rest of it in a cell. Move!

Macbeth takes the woman to his castle and puts in the dungeon. Not much later a soldier comes to him.

\- Your highness, an army is approaching from the south!

\- What a day, trouble all the time. Show me this army.

They go to the south wall to look who’s coming.

\- You call this an army?! It’s a brigade, at most. Let them come closer, and tell soldiers to get ready. They must be chased away, anyway.

Later, when army comes closer at night, Macbeth realizes he misjudged the size of it. They were caring branches of wood to cover their numbers until close enough to surprise the defenders, but now with lighted torches all is revealed. When soldiers approach the gate, Fleance in the first row calls tyrant king.

\- Macbeth! You have no chance! This army will crash all resistance. Your people don’t have to die, give in and save them! I will even spare your life.

\- Hah! You must think me insane. I dare you to try to take my castle. Soldiers, stand at the ready!

There is still enough time before Fleance forces through the gate, so Macbeth goes to don his armor. To his surprise, when he goes back to the courtyard, the gate is open and Fleance’s army is waiting for him there.

\- It’s your last chance. - says Fleance. Torch’s light reflects in his sword pointed at Macbeth. - Drop your sword and bow before new king.

\- You? A king? Who are you to reach for the crown? Just my friend’s son.

\- Don’t you dare call yourself his friend! You killed him!

\- And so I will kill you.

They fight. Only clang of swords and Macbeth’s frenzied screams spread around. Even though Macbeth is stronger and attacks furiously, Fleance is more agile and precipitates opponent’s weapon and knocks him to the ground.

\- It’s over, prepare for spending your life in prison.

\- I! Will! Not! Give in!!! - he lunges at young knight’s sword, but Fleance dodges and sends old king back to the ground. A soldier brings him rope to tie the defeated one. Fleance gives impassioned speech, Macbeth is taken to prison.

After this final scene the rest of the actors join from backstage and bow to the applauding audience. Everyone’s there… except Lucian. Kids again go to backstage to take out their costumes and run to their proud parents, Charlie and the crew goes to the backstage to look for Lucian. He’s there, lying on the boards with stretched out arms and emotionless face.

\- What happened? - asks Charlie.

Ms. Bastrop rolls here eyes.

\- He “couldn’t stand dishonor and imprisonment” so… he killed himself. - she gets it off her chest. - Charlie, there was no further “causalities” so I wont draw any consequences but please, talk to him at home.

Fortunately for Charlie, Ms. Bastrop leaves before she can answer. She crouches at Lucian’s side.

\- Come on Luce, - says softly. - let’s get you out of this armor.

He neither resists nor argue when his sister takes it of, he’s limp like a puppet.

\- Let’s go buddy, - says James and takes little boy on his hands. - I’ll buy you dozen cups of hot chocolate at Isaac’s. What do you think?

\- No amount of chocolate can wash away the bitter taste of defeat…

First they go slowly to the cafe, but later James leaves Charlie and Louis behind because halfway there his arms are tired and he’s to proud to let go, Amy tries to keep up. Charlie sends a text on the group.

Charlie: Lisa, are you done? We’re heading to the cafe.

Lisa: I just came in.

Charlie: Good, do something for me.

\- What are you up to? - asks Louis with narrowed eyes and ominous smile.

\- You’ll see. Do you have wigs?

\- Always. And look - he turns for a second and then back to Charlie. - I just bought mustache.

\- I wish I was surprised.

When they arrive, James, with his final effort, puts Lucian next to Lisa. He couldn’t feel his arms last few blocks and falls to a chair between Amy and Lucian. Charlie and Louis come in.

\- Hello. How was the audition?

\- Ugh, terrible! My voice was trembling, I forgot the text… UGGGHHH!! It was a disaster, they won’t take me. - lies down on the table.

\- Don’t worry, it was your first audition. - in the meantime Fitz joined them. - I was scared at my first job interview too.

\- And how did it go?

\- I work here, don’t I?

\- I took him only because of his beautiful eyes. - shouts Isaac from behind the counter.

That didn’t really helped. Lucian puts his hand on Lisa’s arm.

\- We share the same pain. - says faintly. His words cheered her up at least to smile for a second.

A moment of silence.

\- Soooo… what would you like?

\- Hot chocolate for the gentleman and for the lady whatever she wants. - points at Lucian and Lisa. He lowers his glasses. - And keep these cups full. - looks at Fitz and slides him credit card. - For me just black coffee.

\- And for me. - adds Louis.

\- Marshmallow latte. - says Lisa.

\- Chocolate for me too. - orders Amy.

\- Iced coffee for me. - Charlie’s local favorite.

After a talk about the play and some small talk that helps Lisa get her mid of the audition and brings Lucian back to life (but that’s mostly thanks to chocolate), last clients leave. Then, it begins.

\- Fitz! - shouts Charlie and nods at him.

His face brightens with smile. Charlie gives a sign to James and Louis, Isaac knows his part too. Everybody moves around, only Lucian and Amy sit wondering what’s it all about.

Charlie, Lisa and Louis start as three witches. They get around another table, with phones hid in books brought by Isaac. During first scene Fitz gets Lucian into one of Louis’ get-ups (why does he have it, and why does it fits?!).

This time the play goes as it always should. It’s a little improvised, but Lucian makes sure it sticks to the original. He has only one role, Amy plays Lady Macbeth,and others are changing as needed. In the end it is Charlie who kills Macbeth. Lucian “dies” happy…

_Exeunt._


End file.
